


Prepare For Trouble

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Hop and Bede go on a double date with Victor and Marnie.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Prepare For Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> ...and make it double!

“So you wanna know what I said to Bede?” Hop asked. “I says to him, that’s quite enough cheek I’m gonna have out of you mate!”

“So what’d he do? “ Victor chuckled.

“He did what I said of course! Cuz he knows I’m the man.” Hop said, emphasizing his sentence with a hand on his chest.

Hop and Victor shared a high-five and a laugh as they sat on Victor’s couch playing a video game. Usual for two lifelong best friends to do on a Friday night. Tonight’s choice of game, a new swordplay based RPG Victor picked up a week earlier. 

“Yeah, good thing Marn’ never gives me any sass.” Victor said, watching Hop chip away at the boss fight’s health. 

“You handle your business too, huh mate?” 

“I do...but then again she ain’t as rough around the edges as Bede is.”

“Bede can be a tough nut to crack...but you know me. I love a challenge!” Hop smiled. “Oh. Boss is down, speakin’ of which!”

“Nice one mate!” Victor patted Hop’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, Victor had an idea.

“You know...Marn’ and I were gonna go have a night out up in Wyndon tomorrow, maybe catch a movie or something. Why don’t you come with and bring Bede along?” Victor asked.

“Like a double date or something?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

Hop then started to become a bit flustered at the idea. 

“Oh, I don’t know...Bede might not be the type…”

“Come on, he’ll love it!”

“But he might not want to go anyway…”

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask! Besides, since you are, and I quote, ‘The Man’, he has to do what you say, right?” Victor asked, flashing a devious smile.

“I hate you.” Hop sighed.

“That’s the spirit!” Victor laughed. “Trust me, this is gonna be so much fun!”

“If you say so.” 

After a few more hours of playing and general camaraderie, Hop decided to call it a night. As he walked down the moonlit street connecting Victor’s house to his, his feet started to slow to a crawl, and then stop. He pulled out his Rotom phone, dialing a number. It gave a few rings, before a sleepy, grouchy voice answered.

“Hop? What the bloody hell do you want this late?” Bede asked, his voice gravelly from having been asleep.

“Sorry ‘bout that, love.” Hop chuckled. “Can I come over?”

“Why? What for?” 

“I need a reason to see my boyfriend?”

“When it’s almost one in the morning, yes!”

“Alright then. My reason is that I love you.”

Bede gave an audible sigh of defeat, making Hop smile.

“Fine. Come on.”

“Thanks! I’ll be there soon! Can’t wait to see you!” 

Hop heard the sound of the dial tone playing.

“H-hello?”

One flying taxi ride through the cloudy night sky later, Hop was in Bede’s room at the Balloonlea Gym. And one earful from Bede later, Hop and his lover were snuggled up on the bed, kissing themselves breathless. They only parted when Hop wanted to whisper sweet nothings to Bede.

“I love you so much, Bede.”

“S-shut up…”

“I mean it.” Hop smiled. “Goodness, you’re like a beautiful pearl.”

Even in the dark of the room, Hop could tell Bede was blushing pure scarlet.

“Is this all you came here to do?” Bede quickly tried to change the subject.

“Well actually, there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Hop started.

“You couldn’t have done it over the phone?”

“I could’ve...but then I wouldn’t have been able to do this!” 

Hop started to assault Bede’s cheeks with kisses.

“O-okay! Okay! Ask your question, already!”

“I wanted to ask you to go on a date. Only you and I will be joining my mate Victor and Marnie. You know, a double date.”

Bede laughed.

“Is that all?”

“Well...yeah.”

“Oh, Hop…” Bede smiled and rubbed his hand on Hop’s cheek. “Not a chance.”

Bede rolled to face away from Hop.

“Oh come on, Bede!” 

“No.”

“I promise it’ll be fun!”

“No!”

“Please, I already promised Vic! He and Marn’ really wanna see you…”

Bede sighed, knowing Hop wasn’t going to let up. He rolled back to face Hop.

“Fine.”

Hop quickly wrapped Bede in his arms tight.

“But if this date isn’t as fun as you say, you’ll regret it.”

“It will be, trust me!”

After they spent the night continuing their love, they spent the morning getting ready. One flying taxi ride later, they arrived in Wyndon. As they walked to the large fountain dotting the middle of the town square, Hop noticed his boyfriend’s nervous demeanor replacing his usual air of superiority. He smiled, and then clutched his hand to try and comfort him.

“It’ll be okay, Bede. They’ll love you. I love you!”

“Can we just get this over with?” Bede replied into the collar of his violet jacket.

They walked a bit more, and drew the attention of Victor and Marnie, sitting on the fountain’s edge. Victor gave a wave of his hand up.

“There they are!” Hop said.

He started to run over to him, bragging Bede along. With a cheerful high-five, Hop and Victor greeted each other.

“Hey, Vic!”

“Hey Hop! You too, Bede! Glad you two agreed to come!” he said.

“Of course we’d come!” Hop said. “Hey there, Marnie!”

“Hop, Bede. Nice to see you!” Marnie smiled. 

Bede swallowed his anxieties, putting on his usual airs.

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Bede said, waving a hand through his hair. “So what’s on tap for today, besides your usual nonsense?”

“Reel it back, love…” Hop said.

Victor stood from the fountain seat.

“I was thinkin’ we could catch a movie!” Victor proclaimed. 

“What are we seeing, then?” Hop asked.

“Staraptors Of Prey!”

“Staraptors Of Prey? I’ve been hype for that all week!” Marnie smiled.

“Ugh, another cheesy superhero movie, really?” Bede scoffed. “Not sure of the rest of you but I’m a bit more mature for those.”

“Bede, come on…” Hop said.

“No, actually.” Victor started. “He’s right. How bout we see something more…’mature’?”

Victor then gave a devious smile.

“What about...Pokemon Semetary?”

“P-pokemon Sematary?” Hop asked, shocked.

“Vic’ that’s the scariest movie out right now!” Marnie said.

“Well, I don’t mind. I’m not afraid. And I’m sure Bede isn’t either, being as ‘mature’ as he is, right, buddy?”

Bede glared at Victor.

“Whatever. Let’s just go already!” 

“Excellent!” Victor cheered. 

The group started on their way to the Wyndon theater, and Hop spoke to Bede as they walked.

“What’d you agree to see Pokemon Sematary for!?” Hop whispered. “You know Vic’ was just trying to get under your skin!”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, Hop?” Bede smiled as he whispered back. His quivering lips gave away his nervousness however.

“I’m not! It’s just…” Hop said. “Oh, now I’m fallin’ for it too!”

The four of them reached the theater, with Victor stepping up to the ticket box.

“Four for Pokemon Semetary, please!” Victor said.

“Of course.” the ticket man said. “Usually I’d warn you about it, but I’m sure the Champion and his friends can handle anything!”

The ticket man printed their stubs, solidifying Bede’s mistake in falling for Victor’s taunt even more. Victor and Hop decided to buy the snacks, leaving Bede and Marnie to save their seats.

As they made their way into the dark of the theater room, Marnie decided to strike up a conversation.

“So, where do you like to sit?” she asked.

“What?”

“In the theater, mate. Front? Back? Middle?”

“Does it matter?” Bede asked. “I...I don’t really go to theaters much.”

“Really? Why?” 

“I like to watch at home. Without all of these peons around.”

Marnie chuckled.

“Well, I prefer near the front. Vic’s the same. Gets you close to the screen for that full experience, but not too close!”

Marnie led them to a few seats in a row near the front. Perfect position where the screen was big enough, but not too high as to strain them from looking up. 

“You’ve never been to a theater? Not even with Hop?”

“No. This is my first time being in one, really…”

“Well, I hope you have fun. Even with how scary your first time is, I’m sure you’ll have Hop to keep you safe.” Marnie smiled.

Bede blushed into his collar, as Hop and Victor came to them. Victor held the popcorn, while Hop had the drinks. After dividing them amongst themselves, they sat down with their dates. Before Bede could rub the perspiration from his drink cup off his hand, Hop snatched it up and held it. They shared a look, and Bede blushed even deeper, before turning his attention back to the big screen. The lights dimmed even further, to almost darkness if not for the screen which started to play trailers for upcoming movies, from Rare Candyman, the movie about a Combee covered killed with a hook for a hand to Uncut Z-Crystals, a tragic tale of a jeweler in way over his head with criminals. 

“Are there always this many trailers? When does the movie start already?” Bede asked Hop.

“In a bit. Just be patient.” Hop smiled.

Bede rolled his eyes. After a few more trailers, the movie finally started. It started off well enough, if not for the eerie vibe. But slowly and surely, Bede started to shuffle in his seat and grip Hop’s hand tighter. Then the many frights that made Bede jump in his seat and toss popcorn. Then the violence and deaths of those poor people that made him bury his face into Hop’s shoulder to look away. But Hop’s warmth and small, reassuring coos gave him a small comfort through the two hours of suffering. Then after the ending of survival, the credits started to roll. The four of them stood on jelly legs to shamble out of the theater room.

“Man, that was a good movie, all things considered! I’ll never get that creepy little Litten out of my head!” Hop started. “You alright, Bede?”

Bede still held Hop’s hand, but sighed in relief.

“I’m fine…” Bede said. 

Hop released Bede’s hand from his prying grip to wrap his arm around his waist, and pull him close while they walked. Hop dotted a kiss on Bede’s cheek, making him blush, and replacing the fear in his stomach with butterflies. Bede smiled a weak grin and did the same to Hop. Hop and Bede looked over at Marnie, escorting a stumbling, shivering Victor along the theater.

“There, there, luv. It’ll be okay.” Marnie cooed.

“I-I’m fine. Honestly!” Victor said. “Th-that wasn’t that scary at al-”

“Mr. Champion!”

“Ahh!” Victor practically jumped into Marnie’s arms at the voice of the small child next to him.

“Calm down, it’s just a fan of yours!”

Victor peeked out from having buried his face against Marnie to see the kid asking for an autograph.

“Oh…”

Hop and Bede couldn’t help but to burst into laughing tears, as Victor signed the kid’s league card in dismay. Once Victor’s fan skipped off with his prize, Hop started to berate him.

“Well, well, I’d never thought the big, bad champ was such a scaredy cat!” Hop said. “Serves you right for trying to scare my Bede!”

“Oh cram it, Hop!”

“Our champ, scared by a lil’ old movie!” Hop shook his head.

“Alright, that’s it! You and me outside right now! We’re battling!”

“Bring it on, scaredy cat!”

Hop and Victor rushed outside.

“Oh, I swear with these two…” Marnie started after them, making Bede run as well. “Oi! Wait up!” 

Outside of the theater, Hop brought out his Wooloo, and Victor, his Scorbunny. It was already too late to stop them now. Marnie sighed, shaking her head, but cheered for her boyfriend nonetheless. Bede did the same for his Hop too. After Victor trounced his friend, they decided to call it a day. Hop walked Bede up to his Balloonlea home. 

“So, how was it?” Hop asked.

“Hmm?”

“Our date. Was it fun, like I promised?”

Bede remembered his promise to Hop last night and giggled.

“I suppose it was. I liked hanging out with you all. Surprising, really.”

“Yes!” Hop pumped his fist in the air. “So, I guess I’ll see you around, then?”

“You’re leaving so soon?” Bede asked. “That was a pretty scary movie, after all. I might need you around to keep me safe, lest any ghostly Littens come my way.”

Hop smiled at Bede.

“Nothing will hurt you, my love!” Hop said, grabbing Bede’s hand and kissing it like a perfect gentleman, before walking him in. “Not while your man is around.”

Bede giggled, and couldn’t help but think that he should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> most of the work in this fic went to those movie titles btw


End file.
